Mahal Kita I Love You
by sakurablossoms18
Summary: "Do I have to repeat it again and again? I love you too," said Natsume while smirking at her. "But how-?" "You're not the only genius here, Polka."


**_12/11/12_**

**_ IMPORTANT NOTE:_**

**_This chapter has been edited and may turn into a two-shot. I greatly suggest you re-read this story because of some changes in the plot. Thank you for reading._**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, the great Higuchi Tachibana does.

All the words that are bold are Tagalog. Please refer to their meaning at the end of the story.

Well here is it! The whole gang is 15 years old.

* * *

**Mahal Kita (I Love You)**

**by blossom-chan**

* * *

It is the typical morning routine for our dear heroine, Sakura Mikan. Get up late, screaming at the top of her lungs as if there is no tomorrow, waking up the whole academy. Next is bumping to our resident flame caster, Hyuuga Natsume, who announces Mikan's pattern for the day. The whole Gakuen Alice is already used by this, but little did they know that this day will give them the series of greatest shocks of their lives yet.

"So its strawberries today huh?" said Natsume while smirking at Mikan. Mikan turned angrily at him and hissed venomously.

"It is your bloody fault!" said Mikan while her face rapidly turning red. Natsume just smirked at her in return. It never ceases to amuse him seeing the idiot's face resemble his favourite fruit.

"Oh? It's my fault, again? I think that you purposely pretend to trip in front of me and flash those childish panties. This is your poor attempt of seducing me isn't it?" asked Natsume in an accusing and sarcastic voice. Deep inside though, the raven haired flame-caster is smirking and relishing at his wittiness.

Mikan stared at him. He stared back at her. Neither blinked. The whole school is enveloped in a thick atmosphere. After a minute, Natsume unnerved by the girl's silence, spoke up.

"Oi Strawberries, cat got your tongue?" asked Natsume in a taunting voice. Mikan sighed, and shrugged with her shoulders slumped.

"1 _**Huwag mo akong subukan, hindi mo ako kilala, pasalamat ka mahal kita kung hindi noon pa kita pinatulan… **_" said Mikan and she turned around to get away from the scene and proceeded to their classroom.

The crowd was dumbfounded. What did she say? Before they could voice out the confusion, their thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the bell and they had no choice but to hurry and go to their respective classes.

The first subject for that day is their most favourite *insert sarcasm here*. Jinno-sensei casually entered the room with his frog. The class paid their respects at him (though most of them did it half-heartedly) and the lesson began.

Jinno-sensei is talking about the triangles and theorems but Mikan can't concentrate, still thinking about the incident earlier.

_Mikan's POV_

_Shit! I am so stupid! It just slipped off my tongue! I shouldn't have said that! Uggh! I'm such an idiot! Nobody knows yet my true identity. I guess nobody noticed it. I mean come on, who on earth would believe if I just go in front and re-introduce myself and tell them the truth._

"Hi, I'm Sakura Mikan, 15 years old, I.Q. 200, Star rank: Special Star, Special Ability Type AND Dangerous ability type, Code name: Shiro Neko, niece of the high school principal and considered as the most powerful Alice that have ever lived. The clumsy, bubbly and idiotic single-star is just an act!"

_Of course no one would accept that!_

_I did not openly tell this to anybody because of three reasons:_

_#1. I do not like attention_

_#2. I hate hypocrites_

_#3. I want a normal teenage life._

_Well, it is not my fault that I am like this. Anyway, back to the subject, what will happen now if someone manages to understand Tagalog and tell it to Natsume? Oh shit! Erase! Erase! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! I would rather die than to admit that I am in-love with that pervert, egoistic, selfish, devilishly handsome, smart, cool- wait! What the bloody hell am I saying? Uggh! The effect of caffeine! I need to cut my excessive intake of that addictive drink. What am I going to do when he finds out? Maybe I should just-_

_End of POV_

Mikan was interrupted with her meditation, when she sensed a lightning directed to her instinctively, her Nullifying Alice activated, deflecting the attack.

"Sakura-san, are you aware of the fact that I have been calling your attention for a minute now? Solve this problem in this instant!" said Jinno-sensei directing his infamous glare at Mikan.

Mikan stood up and did not complain, not in the mood for detention. She stared at the problem blankly. For her it is just a piece of cake, but for the whole class it made no sense and they felt sympathetic. Hotaru just shrugged her shoulders knowing her best friend's true self and inner dilemma about the earlier incident which she managed to record.

Mikan finally wrote a single equation before seating down and gazing out of the window. The class threw compassionate looks at her and gazing back at her single equation answer.

"Correct. Excellent work Sakura-san", said Jinno-sensei, praising Mikan as if it's common for the pig-tailed haired girl to answer questions that are too advanced for their level.

"It's easy," Mikan simply nodded in acknowledgement and continued on pondering about her dilemma. The class just gaped at her. They're not sure of what shocked them more, the fact that Jinno-sensei praised THE Sakura Mikan or Mikan earning THE Jinno-sensei commendation. Everyone is preoccupied and distracted that they didn't notice Natsume slipping out of the class, except for Hotaru though who followed his retreating back with knowing eyes.

Natsume went to the Sakura tree to think. There are many things that he has to think about. First, are the idiot's words earlier. Tagalog, the native language of Filipinos is hard to study and comprehend since their words are different from Nippongo, but being the genius he is, Natsume id proficient at it. But Polka Dots? What the bloody hell happened?

Second was when Jinno gave her the problem earlier. It is college_ trigonometry _for God's sake! They're supposed to be studying high school _geometry_ but Jinno had to pull off a stunt and spring that question. Even for him, it will take some time to solve it! Is it possible that Polka is actually a genius? Then why hide it? Is she acting and purposely acts like an idiot? There's no way that she got lucky and guessed the correct answer. Natsume's brooding was interrupted by the appearance of Persona.

"What do you want?" asked Natsume in a deceptively calm voice.

"I interrupted your day dreaming eh?" said Persona while smirking. Natsume snorted.

"Here is your new mission," said Persona debriefing Natsume about the instructions he must follow to retrieve a stolen CD. Natsume merely nodded his head and prepared for another stupid mission.

After class, Mikan was bombarded by different questions by her classmates. It is mainly due to her _unexpected_ ability to answer Jinno's question. Mikan, fed up of the chatter and questions teleported back to her room, leaving the crowd staring at an empty space.

"Guess I should confine myself first in my room until dinner so that they will not bombard me with stupid questions," said Mikan while plopping herself at her bed. She closed her eyes and plugged in her MP3, drowning her thoughts.

1:30 AM

Natsume finished his mission and retrieved the CD but he went home with a huge gash on his arm and few bullets lodged at his back. He is panting heavily; the pain is too much to bear and just collapsed under the Sakura tree.

Mikan just woke up from her nap because of a nightmare. She opted to get up and talk a walk outside to clear her mind. Without thinking, her feet led her to the Sakura tree. As Mikan slowly approached the tree, she can see a silhouette leaning at its trunk. She leaned to see who is it and to her great surprise, its Natsume. A bleeding Natsume.

"Natsume!" Mikan ran as fast as she can and winced when she saw blood soaking his clothes. She rested his head on her lap and carefully examined Natsume's wounds. The huge gash on his left arm and four gunshot wounds on his back are leading him to lose blood. She immediately made use of her useful healing alice and started dislodging the bullets and healing the torn skin. Blood was also replenished, thanks to another unique blood transfusion alice.

"It's a good thing that I copied Subaru-niichan's alice and some other healing alices," she thought. After making sure that his wounds are properly healed, Mikan slowly ran her fingers to Natsume's hair. He has gotten more handsome, she thought. But his stupid missions are slowly leading him towards his deathbed. Her hands stopped mid-stroke and she clenched it tight.

Unknown to her, Natsume is awake all the time; he had already woken up when he heard footsteps approaching the sakura tree. He merely feigned unconsciousness. Mikan treating his wounds added to his growing suspicion of who truly she is.

Mikan, still not aware of the fact that Natsume is awake unclenched her fist and continued stroking his hair. She was startled when he suddenly opened his eyes.

"Who are you really?" asked Natsume while staring straight at Mikan's chocolate orbs. She didn't know he was awake the whole time. Shit. She freely used her healing alice at him, thinking that he was still unconscious.

Natsume patiently waited for her to answer. He saw myriad of emotions in her eyes, shock, amazement, hesitation, and what is that? Confusion? Mikan finally snapped out of her shock and composed herself.

"What are you talking about?" she asked softly. Natsume barely heard it but his trained eyes gave him an upper hand.

"You know what I mean _Mikan_," said Natsume while emphasizing her name. Mikan stared at him hard. He actually called her by her name, meaning he's serious. Thinking that there's no reason for hiding the truth, she answered honestly.

"I am Sakura Mikan, daughter of Azumi Yuka, niece of the high school principal, a special star, with I.Q. of 200, with Nullifying, SEC or Steal, Erase, Copy Alice, belonging to the Special Ability Type and Dangerous Ability Type, also known as Shiro Neko and considered as the most powerful alice that ever lived," said Mikan in a calm voice. She glanced at Natsume waiting for his reaction.

Natsume remained impassive. He is not actually shocked at her revelation since he already had an intuition that Mikan is actually hiding a deep secret. But he is quite interested by the new revelations.

"The greatest alice ever born huh?" asked Natsume while slowly sitting up. He noticed that it doesn't hurt it anymore; he slowly faced Mikan, asking for further explanation.

"Because I have the rarest alices on earth which is the Nullifying, and SEC plus, my I.Q., I am the top agent. I presume that you have already heard of me," said Mikan while glancing at Natsume for affirmation. Natsume merely nodded.

Staring at each other's eyes, trying hard to decipher each other's thoughts, neither spoke. Natsume is the first one to break the silence.

"Ne Polka, what did you say to me this morning?" asked Natsume feigning curiosity. He knew the answer, just wanting to confirm it. Mikan blushed, not yet ready to admit it. She looked at Natsume and realized that they are in such a close proximity. Their noses are touching each other and Mikan could feel Natsume's shallow breathing. Knowing that Mikan will not answer his question, Natsume claimed her lips. This caught Mikan off-guard but she kissed back anyways. It was heavenly.

Realizing what they have done, Mikan ducked her head to hide her flushing face. Natsume merely chuckled at Mikan's reaction and whispered something to her ear.

"2 **Mahal din kita,**" said Natsume while smiling at her. Mikan just gaped at him. Did she hear it right? _The_ Hyuuga Natsume loves her?

"Huh?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. And she claimed that she had an I.Q. of 200. She is so dense! He seized her lips again.

"Do I have to repeat it again and again? I love you too," said Natsume. Mikan hugged him tight and inhaled his scent. Natsume just held her in his arms. Finally, she will be _his_ now, he thought. Mikan suddenly broke the hug.

"But how-?" asked Mikan but was cut off by Natsume who placed his finger on her lips. Mikan saw Natsume smirk.

"You're not the only genius here, Polka," said Natsume while smirking. Mikan just smiled at him and shook her head. She settled back to his arms blissfully staring at the starry sky above them. Unknown to them, a certain blackmailer is videotaping the whole affair.

"Rabbits! Rabbits! Rabbits!"

Can you guess who it is?

**_Omake:_**

The next day, Natsume and Mikan went to the Central Town together for their first date and saw a huge crowd. Being naturally curious, Mikan approached the crowd and there he saw Hotaru with Ruka selling some kind of a video. Thinking it's worth to watch, she moved closer and saw that it was about Natsume's confession last night!

In the end, a certain flame caster is chasing the Ice Queen in the whole Central Town, swearing to make his revenge. Mikan just sweat dropped at the scene.

* * *

Tagalog Glossary

1. "Don't test me, you don't know the real me, thank God I love you or else I would have beaten you up in a pulp long ago."

2. "I love you too."

At last I'm finished! Hehehe! It is good that I finished this story early. I am really busy with my study that is why I did not have time to update my other stories. I am sorry. But I promise to update soon. Once again, this is dedicated to beldandy-chan_07! Thanks! Please read and review!

~sakurablossoms18~

**EDITED: 12/11/12 TUESDAY 7:27 PM GMT+8**


End file.
